


Fuck me like you hate me

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obito was having a shit day, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Terrible misunderstandings, and that is it, but his problems didn't go away, slight erotic asphyxiation, then he got laid, they just got bigger, verbal humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Never complain about your luck, it can always get worse. Especially if your name is Obito Uchiha.





	Fuck me like you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea last year during my trip to France. I wrote half of it on the train and the rest on the way back home. I wasn't completely happy with the ending where they lose their trust on each other forever so I never published it in search of a better ending. My solution for the problem was more porn, of course. I started writing this in Spanish, then in English and then back in Spanish. Because I had all the fragments copied in several documents, they're a bit different from each other so I had to guess which ones had corrections and which ones were drafts. That's what happens when you change stuff so much and leave it for so long. It was a bit chaotic, but eventually and not without struggling, I managed to piece it together.

Even though Tobi looked as cheerful and talkative as ever, Obito's mood wasn't at its best.

It was always he who stood guard when they were on a mission, the one who was sent to buy lunch, look for lumber and conform to all the whims and wishes of that damned ninja from Iwa, the Third Tsuchikage's spoiled brat.

Having no way to vent his discontent soured his mood even more. Obito used to say to himself that it didn't matter, that being treated like a servant was just a consequence of the need of being incognito in the organization. But that day, he wasn't able to settle for that reasoning. Tobi was carefree, helpful and adored his senpai. Which didn't mean Deidara should take advantage of that and load him with more tasks, just for his own comfort.

Obito watched him wash his face with water from the canteen before going to sleep. And he dared to say Tobi was a lazy ass, when in fact he did all the work that was too lowly for his Highness, without getting a damn thank you or any acknowledgment whatsoever in return. It wasn't as if Obito was trying to get validation through Tobi, there was something called manners. Something that Deidara seemed to be unaware of.

Deidara wiped his face with his sleeve, lied down on the other side of the campfire and closed his eyes. Without saying anything. Not even a miserable good night.

"Good night, senpai," he said, Deidara didn't answer. "I hope you have the sweetest dreams, Tobi will watch over you all night so that not a moth disturbs your beauty sleep."

He tried especially hard not to let any hint of sarcasm in his voice. Deidara got up again after a few seconds.

"Now that I think about it..." he muttered.

He went around the fire, sitting next to Tobi.

"What are you doing senpai!?" he asked, when Deidara rested his head on his shoulder.

"Yes. The floor is uncomfortable. This is better, hm."

"Aw, poor senpai," Obito cooed and this time he wasn't able to hold back the trickle of poison staining his words. "Floor is too hard for him. And one would've thought he was already used to sleeping in uncomfortable places."

"I am, Tobi. But it would be stupid to give up a little more comfort if the possibility exists. Don't you think?"

"Also, we look like lovebirds in a romantic getaway on the mountain," he replied, trying to embarrass him.

Deidara closed his eyes again, stifling a laugh.

"Sometimes I think it's true that you actually have a crush on me."

He didn't say anything else. How could he be so insensitive? Obito clenched his fists. Of course, in the end it didn't matter because Tobi wasn't even real. But nobody, absolutely nobody deserved that kind of treatment from the person they loved and admired so much.

At first, he thought that pretending to fancy Deidara would be fun. Obito sought to inconvenience him by flirting with him, or confessing his love a couple of times a day. He didn't take into account how vain the brat was, how desperately craved for any kind of attention. How much he took advantage of Tobi and his willingness to be helpful. And Obito was trapped in there, performing a role and observing the treatment his made-up character received from his alleged crush. He could feel the bile rise to his throat just by thinking about it.

Deidara fell asleep leaning on his shoulder, and it was Tobi and therefore Obito, who was going to serve him as a pillow all night. Well, he wasn't that tired anyway. He was going to stay awake thinking about all the embarrassing things that happened to him in the past. Like that time when he left his house in a hurry without noticing his trousers were unzipped, and Minato-sensei warned him about the shameful situation in front of Rin and Kakashi. She covered her eyes in embarrassment, and he spat with contempt that Obito was the shame of all Konoha shinobi.

After a long while remembering things he wished he could forget, he reminded himself that he was no longer a loser with impossible dreams. He was no one and had plan to execute.

A no one who apparently cared about his made-up persona's feelings. But that wasn't what infuriated Obito. It was that lack of consideration with someone with whom he identified too much. Tobi had a lot of himself, or who he once was, or who he might have been.

He looked at Deidara again, his lips were slightly open and a little puddle of dribble was staining his shoulder. Obito found it funny. So powerful that he claimed to be, but at night he drooled like a toddler. He could activate his Mangekyo Sharingan and become intangible if he wanted to. He would have to give some explanations but he would amuse himself for a short while watching him fall.

Still pissed off by the idea of having Terror Toddler using him as pillow, he couldn't help giving him a little push out of spite. For a moment, he thought Deidara was gonna fall to the other side, but he woke up for a second, only to grumble something and settle back where he was before. Except for a single detail, chance made him adopt a bad position, and his head slid down Obito's shoulder, toward his chest. Deidara's back bent further until gravity made his face rest on his thighs.

Obito tensed as he felt the extra weight in his groin. He should have already learned that karma returned to him instantly. He preferred to have Deidara leaning on his shoulder than having his face pressed against his private parts. He touched his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hey, senpai," Obito whispered, but Deidara didn't move. "Senpaiiii."

Each breath he took, generated a small breeze of hot air that, Obito thought, was too nice for his liking. And the most important thing, what was Deidara going to say if he woke him up and realized where he was? Possibly he would throw a few bombs at him, but that wasn't the problem, Obito could dodge them as easily as ever. Something about the fact that Deidara found out he had had his mouth indirectly stuck to his cock terrified him. He had to move him from there and return him to his shoulder without waking him up.

A good method could be to grab him by the shoulders. Maybe it wasn't the subtlest and Deidara might wake up, but it was the fastest one. If he did it fast enough Deidara wouldn't notice anything, and his crotch wouldn't end up too drooled. Because he could feel almost as if he wasn't wearing trousers the way his lips moved, creating a pool of moisture that penetrated the fabric and reached his most intimate area.

Then the worst thing that could have happened in such a situation happened. Constant movement was causing his erection to awaken. Obito's stomach twisted in a painful way. That was so wrong at so many levels that it was impossible to count them all. The erection growing rapidly, protruding through the open zipper...

Hold on... He had forgotten to zip his trousers up, it had to be a bad joke. He had to remove him from there at once.

With shaky hands, he swallowed thickly and grabbed him by the shoulders. It wasn't even half a second later when he felt Deidara stir in his grip and take him by the neck so hard he could hardly breathe. The back of his head slammed against the rock on which he was leaning while two blue eyes glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing...!? What the fuck do you think you're doing, you fucked up sicko!?"

"Senpai...! It's not...! It's not what you think!"

Obito didn't even know what he was saying, too upset about what Deidara had just called him. Obito could be many vile things, he knew it well, but a sicko wasn't one of them.

"You were rubbing my face on your cock, I think there's nothing to explain!!"

Black and white dots peppered his vision as the feeling of lightheadedness increased. He could have gotten rid of those hands blocking his airways, but the tremendous injustice had him paralyzed.

"No, no, no! You slipped and...!"

"You're fucking hard!! You were scrubbing your hard cock on my face while I was sleeping!! Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe such bullshit, hm!?"

Obito's blood was boiling. It wasn't as if he wanted that part of his anatomy to be in contact with Deidara's face. Why couldn't he believe him? Life was mocking him again.

"From the first time I saw you I knew there was something wrong with you. Now I know you're a messed up pervert..." Deidara grunted in anger.

"S-senpai, listen...!"

"How many more times have you done this to me without me knowing? How many, Tobi!?"

"None, none, Deidara-senpai! I swear!"

He could see all the held back contempt reflected on Deidara's eyes, on the brink of bursting.

"I should kill you..." he whispered, dangerously slow.

As if you could, Obito thought, feeling like he was about to pass out from lack of air.

"But before that, maybe I should teach you how it feels like," Deidara continued. "Do you know that saying that goes... An eye for an eye? Well, in Iwa we say, three eyes for one eye."

"B-but a person only has two eyes! What a silly saying that is!"

So mortified was he that he couldn't stop acting like Tobi.

"Shush! Let's see how you like it when I do this to you, hm!" Taking him by the hair, Deidara gave a harsh painful pull until he crushed Obito's mask against his crotch and rubbed himself against it. Obito was paralyzed in his disbelief, when he noticed that kind of degrading treatment was arousing him. Luckily he had his mask on. "But... That's a bit unfair. Don't you think? I wasn't wearing a mask, but you do."

"Are we even now, senpai?"

He went to get up, but Deidara pushed him down again, harsher than before.

"Take it off," he hissed, in a terrifying softness, nothing like him at all.

Obito thought about getting serious and giving Deidara the fright of his life. He had the perfect resources to do it and anyway, he wasn't going to take his mask off just because he commanded it. All his options required getting out of Tobi's role sooner or later, so he'd better do it soon, when he still had a chance to keep control of the situation, if it wasn't already too late.

But at that moment Deidara tugged his hair back, against the rock wall, his other hand closed around his neck, partially blocking his trachea. Obito could barely breathe and his lack of will to react was difficult to explain. He could feel the teeth of that hand-mouth opening, tongue sticking out, licking the skin of his neck. The tingling heat of sexual desire stirred in his groin. Obito was angry at himself, at his own body for reacting like that, at his mind for finding the treatment he was receiving arousing and at the world for putting him in that situation.

He preferred not to have discovered that part of himself.

He grabbed Deidara's wrist when he released his hair to go for his mask. Obito squeezed as hard as he could, making Deidara let out a murmur of interest. A haughty smile appeared on his partner's face.

"That's impressive. I never thought you would be that strong."

"Poor you," Obito spat as he could, unable to contain himself any longer, and tightened his grip until Deidara frowned. Desperate, he gasped for air to avoid passing out.

"Treat my hands nicer, hm!" He shouted.

Deidara's body pressed closer to his and his partner released the grip on his neck to take his mask.

He only allowed him to grab the edge of it before trying to stop him, but Deidara didn't let go, and the moment he pulled his arm away from his face, the elastic band slipped through his hair, revealing his face. His arms were shaking in anger, seeing the immediate expression of surprise on Deidara's face, Obito gave him the dirtiest glare he could conjure up.

"Oh? It seems that Tobi is capable of getting angry, who would've thought, hm?"

"You shouldn't have done that," he said, his tone grave, threatening.

Deidara lost his smile.

"Although I never completely bought your ineptitude, let's leave that clear," he muttered, running a thumb over his scars. Obito had to count to ten so he wouldn't lose his mind completely. "We will clarify later who the fuck you are, Tobi. First, pay for your perversion."

Deidara's hand entered the line of his hair, grabbed a bunch of it and pulled down again. This time he could feel much more precisely what those trousers were hiding. Obito's bare face rubbing his balls, his erection awakening, getting harder and harder against his lips, his nose, the folds on his face. Deidara moaned and in response, Obito felt another burning wave across the lower part of his body.

"Although... As a pervert, sure you're enjoying this, mmm... Yes... Sure you do."

The comment helped Obito react at last. He grabbed Deidara's arms again, pinning him to the ground. After making sure he had him secured, he stuck his only eye in his. Deidara laughed, he hated the sound of it.

"It's you who's enjoying this," he hissed.

Deidara stuck out his tongue.

"Oh yeah. I am," his hip lifted upward and both erections clashed, rubbing against each other, Obito felt weak. "Both, apparently."

"I'm going to make you pay for this," Obito said through clenched teeth, a few drops of saliva shot out.

"What are you complaining about? I've been nicer. At least I didn't have my fly open."

"I just told you it was a misunderstanding! Why won't you believe me!?"

Deidara rubbed himself against him again. He wished he stopped doing it.

"Mmm, I wonder why."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Do you think your threats can scare me?"

"I could make you piss your pants if I wanted to," he warned, to which Deidara snorted.

"Maybe I should keep taking my clothes off. What were you planning to do to me if I hadn't awakened? Make me suck you off while I was unconscious? Is that what turns you on? Tell me, how many times have you done it before, you sicko?"

"I've already told you earlier! None!"

Obito vowed to remain celibate until death. It was nothing more than a consequence derived from annihilating his identity to become a tool. He felt cornered. No idea to solve the situation efficiently came to his head. He wasn't going to run away. And when Deidara wrapped his legs around his waist and knocked him over his body, he let out a gasp. Obito let go, annoyed with his reactions. His erection was there to stay and he felt it throb against Deidara's, getting heavier and harder.

"As you keep lying to me, I've decided I'll carry on. I'll continue until you confess you're a pervert."

"There's nothing to confess! Why would I lust for you? You were always so egocentric... So arrogant..."

Deidara pulled Obito's trousers down and unzipped his own.

"Actually I am quite humble. Only a servant of the great beauty I create, hm. And you aren't doing much to contradict me."

That was the sad and shameful truth. Obito's words were not in accordance with his actions. He needed to give Deidara a lesson. For not believing him, for making him fail one more test.

Obito got on his knees after releasing his arousal from the underwear. He forced himself to look at the tip of his own cock, of a dark shade of red that he never recognized before, it gleamed in the firelight, soaked in precum.

Taking Deidara's nape, he pushed his head until he swallowed the tip of his cock. Obito closed his eyes, trying to bring his consciousness miles away from the scene, leaving only his body and that primitive and irrational need to obtain bodily pleasure that seemed to have possessed him.

He grunted harshly when all the nerve endings in his shaft tingled, hardly able to resist all the pleasure caused by the wet heat, the soft lips and a flexible and restless tongue that quickly adapted to the intrusion.

Obito looked down a second, while Deidara grabbed the base of his dick to carry on sucking masterfully. He had to close his eyes again, watching him suck wasn't gonna help his endurance. A grunt came out of his mouth.

Deidara had won. Obito understood it too well, he felt dirty and depraved as the sucking noises made him hornier. Out of spite, he started to fuck his mouth with a greed that he could swear Deidara was enjoying. He was another pervert, Obito thought, lost in the intoxicating stupor of the frantic swing of his pelvis. But there was no point in letting him know, Deidara might admit it and even boast about it.

Obito was the hypocrite. Deidara had won.

But he was going to sour his victory as much as he could. He wanted to choke him, to use him and make him pay. And thinking that, he pulled his hair harder. Deidara's enjoyment was irrelevant, as soon as he obtained his pleasure, Obito planned to zip his trousers up, stick a five Ryo note to his face drenched in cum and go to sleep. The ebony fingernails on Deidara's right hand were well nailed to his thigh, just above the fabric of his trousers, they'd made him bleed at any second.

He made him stop for a moment to move his hand away, when Deidara took the chance to take the dick out of his mouth and speak.

"I'm stretching for you, hmmm."

His gaze went to Deidara's other arm, folded behind his back. His imagination went wild, and accordingly his erection twitched in pleasure. Deidara licked the drop of precum that sprang up.

"And who told you to do that? Because it wasn't me."

It wasn't him, but now he wanted to try it. It surprised him to find Deidara so willing, despite the situation.

"Nothing wrong then, because I don't follow orders from you, hm."

Obito didn't like that answer, and he shut up that insolent mouth by choking him with his cock again.

"Ahh... Mmmm... Shut up and keep sucking... 'senpai'."

He smiled smugly, watching as Deidara carried on eating cock without protesting.

"Fuck... You suck it so well... You must have been desperate for a dick... Even if it's... A perverted sicko's dick, according to you."

He didn't have other experiences, but that had to be a quality blowjob. Obito tried his best to choke him, but Deidara held on, adapting to all his movements, sucking loudly and holding his retches. And the more he saw him hold on, the hornier, dirtier and ashamed he felt.

Deidara tried to move away a couple of times, but he stopped him, squeezing firmly. And when he felt him moan with his cock in his mouth, the vibrations sent him to the edge of orgasm. He pulled him almost instinctively, both breathing heavily, his erection soaked in saliva.

"When are you gonna ready?" he asked with impatience, trying to disguise he was on the brink of orgasm.

Deidara licked his lips with a vicious grin.

"Fuck off and wait, hm."

The insult made him more eager to carry on. He manhandled Deidara, to put him on all fours and took his Akatsuki tunic off, curious to see him stretching himself. Deidara had three fingers tucked into his back entrance. The mouth in the palm of his hand drooled nonstop, soaking it. The peculiar spit dripped down his thighs and fell to his lowered trousers.

"I'm running out of patience, senpai. I give you thirty seconds to finish."

"Tch, there you are, how impatient," Deidara withdrew his fingers and left at his mercy the now empty hole, waiting to receive his rockhard cock. He suppressed a groan when he apparently penetrated him too rough. "Go slower, you massive idiot!"

Those words stung. Deidara was right, he was an idiot. He had spent his former life hearing that very same word after all, so many people being of the same opinion had to be right. His arms were shaking, his fingers digging into the skin of Deidara's hips as he thurst again.

"What about you, senpai? Does this idiot turn you on?" He said, deigning to go softer. "Does it turn you on to be fucked by this idiot? Mmm... I see you're masturbating, so that must be the case."

Deidara glared over his shoulder, Obito returned the scornful look and before he noticed, the back of Deidara's hand crashed against his damaged cheek. It hurt, but he soon recovered, because right then Deidara contracted his anus, tightening further around his cock. Obito had to stop, relishing the sensation of the more than pleasant pressure.

"Mmm... I like it when you squeeze. Do that again."

Deidara slapped him again, that time stronger, Obito rammed into him just when he felt he was squeezing. The wanton moan that escaped him embarrassed Obito. He heard Deidara's mocking laughter.

"Do you want more, hm?"

He was lost. He needed to keep feeling that. Not only the squeeze, but also the slap. He needed to keep falling low.

"Ah... Y-yes..."

The damaged side of his face received a third blow. Obito squeezed Deidara's ass, pushing into his narrow interior more and more. He was in ecstasy.

"You are pathetic, hm."

The slapping sound of a spank vibrated in his eardrums.

"And still, senpai, you let me do this to you. Even if I am pathetic... Ahh..." he said, starting to ram into him at a slow pace, to extend his endurance. "You call me a pervert... Nnnh... But you seem to be desperate to be fucked... Listen to yourself... You bitch in heat..."

"Ahh... You waste of air... You call this shit fucking!? Pound me... Harder, hmm!"

Didn't he just tell him to go slower? Just to teach him a lesson, Obito increased the pace, even at the cost of his endurance. He was drenched in sweat, his black sweater already stuck to his skin. He felt suffocated, but the morbid and the tremendous need to flood Deidara's ass with his own come, made any other annoyance bearable.

"S-Split me in two... Mmm... You useless... Piece of shit...!" Little more was heard above their own grunts.

He noticed Deidara was jerking off again, holding his body with just one arm, sometimes turning his neck and looking back, trying to see the way Obito was ramming into him as he bit his lip and met each thurst halfway, desperate for his dick to drill his ass deeper. Obito stretched his arm, turning Deidara's head forward again. Then he bent over him to bite his neck. Perhaps after that, he would stop thinking he was an useless piece of shit. His teeth ripped through the skin until a few drops of blood sprouted. The taste made him crazy, Deidara's voice was already hoarse from moaning and screaming so much. He felt it happen at that very moment, Deidara's body twitching in pleasure, trying to keep it steady on his shaky legs. Obito couldn't take much longer either after Deidara's inner walls tightened, forcing him to use twice as much force to move. Pleasure exploded after a few more thursts. Obito rested his forehead on Deidara's back as several jets of semen flooded his ass, which imprisoned his cock, as if he didn't plan to let go until there wasn't even a drop of semen left in his balls. He wished he didn't have to move from there.

After tasting glory for a few seconds, he regained his lost common sense.

"Shit..." he muttered.

He straightened up, pulling his still hard cock from that cosy hole. Obito's come dripped down Deidara's thighs and balls. He didn't even try to look away from the vision that would haunt him forever. He had done it, he had left his mark in him. He squeezed his buttocks one last time to see it flow out a bit faster.

Then the rest of his sanity came back at once. He zipped his trousers up, looked for his mask and sat down in front of the fire. He tried not to look at Deidara while he cleaned himself and got dressed again. He was gonna explain nothing to him. Nothing. He fixed his eyes on the crackle of the fire, ready to ignore any interaction on Deidara's part.

He regretted losing sight of him the next second, when a hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back and the sharp point of a kunai pressed against his throat. Obito couldn't say he was scared, the spike of anxiety he experienced, was more out of betrayal rather than fear. After all, the weapon that pointed at his aorta wasn't a threat to him. Not really.

"You're gonna start spilling the beans right now, 'Tobi'..."

"Put that knife down," Obito spat.

Deidara pressed the cold metal onto his skin ever so slightly. He should have known.

"Who. The fuck. Are you, hm!?"

"I'm not a pervert, nor a sicko," he couldn't explain to himself why he cared so much about his deranged partner's opinion. Did it matter at all?

"Yes you are. And that's not what I asked you, is it?"

"You slipped!" It made him cringe to notice how desperate he sounded. Obito needed to make it clear. "I would never take advantage of anyone in their sleep! Never! And the open fly... That was an accident too! And my... My m-manhood being... You know... It just... Happened somehow! I was going to move you from there right when you woke up! You have to believe me!"

"Manhood?” Deidara snorted. “We aren't discussing this again, and I'm not letting you go until you tell me who I've been partnered with for the last half a year, and why that person has been acting like a fuckwit all this time."

His iris dyed red, as the pattern of his Mangekyo Sharingan swirled in his eye. Turning intangible, Obito escaped his grip and turned his sharingan off again before facing a bewildered Deidara, who couldn't believe how easily he had escaped from his grip.

"I am not a pervert. I am not! You slipped!" He breathed. "You see, 'senpai', if you believe me first I might satisfy some of your annoying curiosity."

Deidara was gaping, eyes wide open.

"How... How the fuck did you do that!?"

Obito's frustration was turning into irritability.

"Are you listening to me? I'll only give you information about me when you believe when I say it was an accident!"

He must have sounded really pathetic, because he was sure he was seeing pity in Deidara's gaze.

"Is it that important to you?"

"It is important to me to clean my name of false accusations, that's right."

With his index finger stuck in the rim of kunai's hilt, Deidara played with the weapon, his gaze fixed on the only black hole in the orange mask. He seemed to be considering something. A moment later, he threw the kunai to the ground, where it remained, nailed to the ground.

"Let's say I believe you. But even so, I still think you're a pervert, hm. You seemed to be enjoying yourself later on," Deidara stated. He took advantage of Obito's lack for words to check bite mark on his shoulder. Obito felt himself blushing. He was starting to assimilate what they had just done, and wishing that guilt and self-consciousness didn't choose that precise moment to start pestering him. "Can't believe you're into biting and slapping and stuff. Who would've known?"

Obito shuddered. His bite drew blood. He tasted it earlier and the memory of it wouldn't leave him alone.

"I'm not!" He raised his voice. "I mean, I don't... know. I..."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Damn, I'm sorry... I can heal you."

"Both my arms were ripped off once. This is nothing.

"Right."

Obito felt more and more akward as the seconds went by. He wished he could go back to his previous situation, where Deidara still trusted him. He had lost that too.

"I'll ask you once more. Who are you, Tobi?"

"I'm not a threat to you. I only hide my identity, I hide it from others, that's true. Nothing strange when you are a shinobi. But it has nothing to do with you!"

"If it has nothing to do with me, why don't you tell me? We're partners and you got me here thinking you're a dumbass all this time. I liked old Tobi better, hm."

He tried to pretend that the comment didn't hurt him. Obito thought he had calmed down, but that simple comment was enough to refuel his anger again. He bit his lower lip, which still had the metallic hue of Deidara's blood. Heated desire still burned his insides and he was starting to think it would never stop.

"Tobi doesn't exist."

Deidara crawled to him. Obito turned his eyes to the fire before he got even hornier.

"Tell me who's in there or I'll blow you up, you pervert."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Well, I don't know your name, hmm. And since I don't know, I'll have to call you something appropriate," Deidara placed himself between his legs, reached out and fondled his crotch. "You've lied to me twice already. Twice too many. You tell me you're going to give me information about you when I believe you, and I did. And the only thing you give me in return is that you're not a threat? Right now I only have one thing clear, and is that you're enjoying this too much."

Deidara's fingers snaked through the bulging fabric, his tongue licking. Unfortunately, he had no way to deny that and make him shut up. He grabbed his hand tight enough to erase his smile, but instead of pushing it away he rubbed it harder against his bulge until the heat in his groin threatened to consume his whole body. Until the friction became too intense and somewhat annoying.

"That's how I do it, if you're gonna keep groping me at whim, at least do it right," he said in an attempt to regain some pride. "Aah!"

He felt two rows of teeth closing lightly around his battered erection while Deidara's hand kept moving.

"But you don't have these. And you don't want to offend me if you want to keep this whole," he said through clenched teeth, staring.

Obito didn't resist it anymore, he lowered his trousers and underwear in one go and Deidara grabbed him again with painful force.

"You would do me a favor, really."

Deidara moved away from him to get up.

"Why? If I don't cut it off, will it keep getting hard every time I move my butt a little?" And now why did he stop? And why did he stand up? Obito didn't really want him to stop. He shouldn't have said anything else. Deidara couldn't have the guts to leave him that way, with that unbearable itch of dissatisfaction. Then he rested his sandal on his chest and pushed him to the ground, pressing with his foot until he felt short of breath. "Well, I want that to happen."

From that position he could see Deidara's new erection. His partner stared at him with a sly smile. His foot went up his chest until the tip of the sandal hit his chin, lifting it. Obito's body shuddered, enjoying the treatment he was getting.

"You've fucked me once and look how hard you are. So embarrassing."

Obito's erection itched to get in his mouth once more.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine, hm," Deidara started to rub his own bulge, eyes bored in the hole of his mask. "But you're gonna have to make an effort to make it up to me. You lied to me, Tobi. Me. Your senpai."

With every sentence he spat at him, Deidara's foot pushed his chin a little further. Obito's neck had almost reached its limit, but he could see how he undid his trousers, revealing the base of his cock surrounded by a patch of blond pubes. He withdrew his foot from his throat and Obito took a deep breath, as if waiting for Deidara to step on him again at any moment. Instead, he put both knees on either side of his torso and lowering his pants.

"If you want me to let it go, take off your mask and open your mouth, hm. My cock will be the first one you taste."

Obito stretched out an arm to masturbate, as he was traversed by an intense and painful spark of pleasure.

"Assuming that there has been no one before you?"

The tip of Deidara's cock, wet and shiny, hit his mask. Obito felt how he pushed against his face.

"Mmm... I don't assume it, Tobi. I know it. You've spent the whole night pretending that you have this situation controlled but I can tell you're struggling," while removing his mask again, Obito tried to change to a blank expression, he wouldn't let him know how angry he was. "Are you going to open your mouth today or tomorrow?"

His dick rubbed against his chin and his closed lips. Obito imagined it inside his mouth. He imagined its texture and taste and how much he wanted to discover them. But first he had to take control back. He pushed himself up a little.

"Lie on your back," he said. "If you want me to do that thing, we'll do it that way."

"That thing? You're going to eat a dick, that's what you're going to do, hm," Obito looked for a reply to that, but Deidara was faster. "I want to see you do it."

"Then lie on your back."

He liked seeing his partner obey at last. Deidara got naked, and Obito's breath stopped when he saw him leaning on his elbows, holding the base of his cock and lifting it up.

"Any more demands?"

He knelt between his legs wishing that some idea came to mind to intimidate him a little, one that wasn't too extreme either.

"Yes. Stop talking before I decide to gag you."

Obito bowed even more and gave a long lick from the base to the tip.

"Mmmhh... I would not object to that, Tobi," he said as he licked his slit back and forth. "So filthy..."

If there was anyone around, for sure they would've heard already Deidara's erotic moans. He didn't think they'd want to reveal themselves though, they were still a pair of missing nin from the most infamous criminal organization, but it would add more fuel to the fire on the existing rumors about the Akatsuki.

Who were the culprits of their origin, Itachi and Kisame or Hidan and Kakuzu? Or maybe the four of them.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, being so eager for my cock, hmm."

Residual semen from his previous ejaculation gave his dick an addictive bitter touch. Each time he sucked to get one more drop, Deidara's body shuddered and his spine arched upward. They weren't gonna respect him as the leader of an almost unavoidable war if they discovered him sucking cock. 

Although he could always erase them from existence. He wasn't going to allow that kind of baseless gossip about him.

"Ahh... B-bastard."

Deidara's hips thrust against his mouth. At first he grabbed his thighs to hold him against the floor, shameful sucking noises overlapped his moans and interspersed insults. He didn't know exactly when he released him, allowed Deidara to pull his hair and push him down as he rammed in the opposite direction. He nearly retched. His hand went down to jerk off while Deidara did whatever he wanted with him. He found his arousal wet, by the constant drip of precum. He felt about to cum, but doing it outside his body would leave him unsatisfied forever.

He let himself be carried away by that need to penetrate him again, grabbed Deidara's arms and pinned him, while raising his head to look at him. He regret immediately. Deidara was panting, his face framed by a tangle of blond hair and a look of fury about to explode in his eyes.

Instinct guided his actions as he grabbed his buttocks, parted them, aimed and penetrated him. The open path closed once more and Deidara stifled a groan. Obito succumbed to his need to move inside him, to which he seemed to adapt quickly not without first biting and squeezing his shoulders with both hands.

He closed his eyes to concentrate better on his pleasure, but soon he opened them, needing to see Deidara panting obscenely loud, moaning with hoarse voice, his mouth wide open. Obito better savored every second of his cock in that tight cavity, hot as an oven, for which he had already lost his mind.

He would make sure Deidara remembered it too. He was going to leave the experience well imprinted up in his head, and down in his ass. How many others did that before him? For Obito there was never anyone else, and there wasn't going to be either, but Deidara had experience. An unpleasant feeling like jealousy mingled with his desire when he imagined other hands running down his skin.

Obito bent down to erase them, gasping and panting he bit his belly, then his nipple until it was purple and from there to his neck. Deidara moaned loud, and scratched his back. His ass closed up every time he bit. It was too delicious, he couldn't stop doing it.

Feeling that the sensation prior to orgasm became stronger, he lifted his head to look at him. He wanted to do it while he came. While filling him. Staring back at him, Deidara moved his hands almost delicately to his neck and squeezed it more and more. An enigmatic smile formed on his lips as his trachea closed, cutting off the flow of air.

Obito coughed. He tried to swallow, but Deidara choked him harder. In the same way, he wasn't going to stop, he was almost there. He made an effort to increase the desperate thrusts of his exhausted hip.

The need to fill his lungs with air was becoming more urgent, his vision darkened and the world blurred, he felt his head about to explode but he wasn't gonna give up. He was gonna mark Deidara once more. He spanked him hard, then again, then again, and in his growing dizziness, he felt his body burst into flames and his semen spill well inside his body.

Obito fell on Deidara, suddenly able to breathe again and shaken by a pleasure he never thought possible as he swallowed air through his mouth, his lungs burning. Involuntary spasms still made his pelvis twitch.

Then he withdrew from him and rolled to the side so he could breathe better. He had the front of the sweater stained with semen, a sign that Deidara must have come at the same time as him. He took it off, feeling that it was also choking him before he lying on the ground staring at the treetops above the firelight.

His strength was gone, as if his body was ragged, his head felt as empty as his balls, wrapped in that cloud of well-being, no resentment, nor hate or pain. It was liberating to be able to give himself a break.

He didn't calculate how long he was in that position, but he started to wonder when he turned his head and saw Deidara's bare back, finger marks still blushing his ass. As beautiful as unreal. Because suddenly it seemed to him that everything had been no more than a dream. He stretched out his hand ready to find out, half fearing, half wishing his body would vanish in the air when he touched it. But no, that skin soft and damp with sweat felt as real as anything else.

Like a spring, Deidara turned his head, and Obito withdrew his hand at the speed of light.

"What? Dumbass," he breathed out the feeble words.

Obito only managed to shake his head a little. For once he wanted to enjoy that break to his misery without having to think about anything else. It was hard to say, but something told him they were fine again. He hadn't given him any information, he hadn't given him his name, but for Deidara that seemed to have ceased to matter too. At least for the moment.

He confirmed it when Deidara ended up falling asleep, a bit before him, both still lying in that shelter, exhausted, tired and naked as the day they were born.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no second part but they will have more sex, and Deidara will break the curse of hatred by fucking him senseless and they will be gay together. End.
> 
> I had fun thinking ridiculous euphemisms for Obito to refer to the things that are too embarrassing for him to mention. Well, a year later here it is. I told myself that if I was going to fix it, being on holidays was the perfect time. 
> 
> Well thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. 😁


End file.
